tropicclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Rowanflame
❝ To be old and wise, you first have to be young and stupid. ❞ ''-Rowanflame to Taipanswipe'' Rowanflame is a red hued she cat with a commanding personality and a strong presence. However professional she acts, she has a kind heart under the tough front she puts up. 'Appearance' Description: ☀ Rowanflame is a light russet colored she-cat with Amber faded yellow eyes and a small scar just under her left eye. She has short but thick russet-ish fur. The underpart of her muzzle is white, and the back part of her head and neck is slightly darker with mixed in black hairs. Colors: : = Base (#874814) : : = Markings (Optional) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Leathers (Pawpads/Tongue/Inner ears) (#FFFFFF) : : = Scars (Optional) (#FFFFFF) : : Voice: Rowanflame has a smooth, calm tone with a mid range american accent. Aroma: A mixture of rain and the fresh scent of Lilies. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Positive Trait -' Calm * '''+ Positive Trait -''' Kind * '''± Neutral Trait -''' Commanding * '''± Neutral Trait -''' Persistant * '''− Negative Trait -''' Hotheaded * '''− Negative Trait -''' Paranoid '''Likes *A sense of order **"Chaos is not my thing. Having a sense of order is calming, and means you can keep everything under control without going insane." *Ambitious cats **"I don't mean when cats are power hungry or blood thirsty. But I do admire those who know what they want and have a so called 'drive'." *The smell of mint **"I'm not sure why this smell is so intoxicating to me. It makes me go crazy in more ways than one." *Rain **"It rarely rains here, but when it does the plants thrive and everyone's happy with a little extra water. It's a great time, but not as much if it's a tropical storm." 'Dislikes' *Wasps **"Don't talk to me about wasps." *Coconuts **I'm not sure why cats in TropicClan like these so much. It drives one nuts trying to crack one open. And even if you manage it somehow, the damn thing could be spoiled. Also the smell is disgusting." *Rebellious cats **"Cats who don't listen to a word their higher ranks say are a pain. I will spend no time worrying over how to make them obedient or useful." *Humidity **"Here on the island, it's always just so hot. But the worst times are when it's humid. It's sticky and my fur always feels suffocating." 'Timeline' 'Kithood' Cats Involved: Whitehawk, Stormwing, Rushpelt, Ivyclaw, Hazelfur. Age Range: 0-6 moons *Rowanflame's family live together in a different clan when she was a kit. 'Apprenticehood' Cats Involved: Whitehawk, Hazelfur, Tidalstar, Palmstar Age Range: 6-12 moons *In her old clan, her mother Whitehawk murders har father Stormwing, causing her older brother Rushpelt to run from the clan and become a rogue. Then when her sister Ivyclaw tries to leave too, Whitehawk sees it as an act of weakness and kills her on the spot. *Rowanflame is terrified and sneaks out one night, finding TropicClan and leaving what was left of her family in the other clan. She joins TropicClan shortly after. *Rowanflame is mentored by Tidalstar 'Warriorhood' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 12-29 moons * * 'Senior Warriorhood' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 29-35 moons * * 'Deputyship' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 35-?? moons * * 'Leadership' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Relationships' ⦁ = Associate| ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates |-| = LAYOUT: :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|OPINIONS= :Whitehawk/Warrior/Mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ /28% ::"I've always had an underlying suspicion that she's never liked me. She pushed me to always do better than I was, and ridiculed me when I couldn't be the cat she wanted me to be." :I'm glad she's gone. Rowanflame shifts uneasily at the memory. -- :Taipanswipe/Senior Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/75% ::"He's a great warrior and a good friend. There should be more cats like him in TropicClan." :There is an unrecognized glint in Rowanflame's eye 'Gallery' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Category:Characters